


Money Can't Buy My Love

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: High School AU where unpopular Beca Mitchell wins big on her 18th Birthday. Everyone wants to be friends with Beca but the only person she can think about is how to seal the deal with the most popular girl in school, Aubrey Posen.





	1. Beginner's Luck

“Beca get up! You’re gonna be late for school!” Warren Mitchell shouted upstairs towards his daughter’s bedroom.

 

Beca cursed herself silently, rubbing her eyes trying to get motivated. At least it was Friday she said to herself. It was also her 18th birthday, finally an adult. Beca rolled out of bed and shivered, quickly finding some clothes to cover her nearly nude body.

 

Beca wore the basic attire, skinny jeans, bulky boots and flannels. Lots of eyeliner and minimal makeup made her feel comfortable. She lightly fixed her hair and grabbed her backpack and necessities.

 

“Happy Birthday Becs!” Her father yelled while her stepmother Sheila popped the confetti gun.

 

Beca smiled at their dorkiness and thanked them, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

 

“Ok Bec, since you were late getting up, we will make this quick, here is your gift.” Warren said. “Money was tight this year but I know you will like this gift.”

 

Beca smiled gratefully regardless and opened the box revealing a rather nice pair of black and red wireless studio beats.

 

“These are incredible! How could you guys afford these?” Beca said quickly placing them around her neck.

 

“Well we knew how much you like your music, and I was told these were the best. So we did what we had to in order to get them. We hope you love them and will take care of them.” Sheila spoke gathering her keys and purse.

 

“For sure! These are sick! Thanks guys!!” Beca was glowing now, she rushed to hug her parents for their generosity.

 

“Have a nice day at school Beca. Oh, and here is a few bucks, go get yourself a scratch off.” Warren opened his wallet and gave Beca the only bill he had left. Beca looked at him like he was crazy, not wanting to take his last $20.

 

“Dad no, you’ve done more than enough. Besides, you may need that today!” Beca argued.

 

Warren smiled, it’s only money Beca. I never had money to amount to anything before, why is this any different? Besides, you may have beginners’ luck.” He winked.

 

Beca smiled and begrudgingly took the money and everyone parted their ways. Sheila to her office job, Warren to his teaching job at Barden University and Beca walked to the bus stop. It was her senior year at Barden City High and she was ready to quit and run off to L.A. The only thing, or person, keeping her from running off right now was….

 

“Ouch! Watch where you’re going you klutz!” Beca was too busy daydreaming and ran right into the woman of her dreams,

 

“I’m so sorry Aubrey! Here let me help!” Beca said trying to help pick Aubrey up from the ground.

 

“Don’t touch me you twerp.” Aubrey hissed and Beca backed off.

 

“Sorry dude, it was an accident chill.” Beca growled back. Most interactions with Aubrey went like this. They would bicker at each other and fuss, Aubrey would talk to Beca like a dog but it never stopped Beca from chasing her girl.

 

“This is a very expensive shirt Beca!”

 

Beca looked her shirt over and felt awful, Aubrey had a minor tear in the back but it wasn’t too noticeable,

 

“I’m sorry Aubrey! I can fix that I swear!”

 

In their yelling match, they heard the brakes on the bus release and take off, leaving the girls to walk.

 

“Psh, Thanks a lot Beca! Now I have to walk! Thanks to you…say Beca, are those Beats?” Aubrey smirked. “I’ve always wanted a pair but daddy won’t get me any.”

 

Beca was falling for Aubrey’s tricks again, she always did this, Beca swears she has magical powers and she slowly felt herself taking them off.

 

“Well you can have…” Beca was cut off as a car screeched to a stop in the parking spot at the gas station she and Aubrey arrived at.

 

“Aubrey!” Chloe yelled hopping out of the car. Best friend Stacie in tow.

 

“What up Chlo, hey Stace.” Aubrey greeted back leaving Beca behind as they entered into the convenient store.

 

Beca followed by herself and went to the counter and got a $20 scratch off.

 

“Gambling is a filthy habit.” She heard one of the girls behind her say.

 

“Come on now girls, she is poor. Might as well try and get lucky.”

 

“Psh, Beca Mitchell will never get lucky, WITH ANYTHING, or ANYONE.” Aubrey teased loud enough so Beca would hear her.

 

Beca just scoffed and walked out the door, the trio following suit,

“Hey Beca? Want a ride?” Chloe asked with a grin.

 

“Yeah, that would be…”

 

“Oh I wasn’t being serious.”

 

Beca stopped in her tracks, starting to feel the hurt wash over her as the girls laughed and drove off. At least school was just a block away, and it’s a nice day…Thunder stopped Beca’s happiness and it started to pour down rain.

 

“Fucking great…” Beca cussed.

…

Beca finally made it to the school and had to go to the principals off to sign in because she was late. Luckily the principal was the only one not out to get her and understood Beca’s situation, the soaking wet clothes were a dead giveaway.

 

“Run along Beca, you can swing by the gym and ask Mrs. Parsons for some sweats.” Principle Jenkins said giving her the hall pass.

 

Beca left the principles office and swung by the gym, of course Parsons wasn’t there, she was probably outback smoking dope by the dumpster again. Beca never liked the woman, especially after she caught Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie smoking during gym class and they blamed it on Beca for giving them the cigarettes. Beca had detention for a week and had to run extra laps when she got back. Beca never even smoked!

 

Beca ultimately decided to go on ahead to class, she would have gym class soon anyway. Beca took a deep breath before opening the door to her biology class. The High School Popularity Committee must have had good fortunes in scheduling, because this room was stacked with jocks and preps. Beca was literally the odd ball out, but she needed this class to graduate.

 

As she opened the door, she could already feel the eyes on her, she could hear the snickering from everyone as she walked to the teachers desk to hand her the pass. Her feet made the squishy squeak noise every step of the way.

 

“Beca are you alright?” Mrs. Kramer asked in concern.

 

“I’m fine. I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today and I missed the bus.” Beca could here Aubrey laughing but she stayed poised and made it to her seat.

 

“Oh hold on!” Mrs. Kramer cheered, “According to my calendar, it’s Beca’s birthday today!”

 

Beca blushed and pushed it aside while Mrs. Kramer played her the birthday song, she uses for her student’s birthday. Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie momentarily felt awful for earlier, potentially ruining Beca’s birthday.

 

The song ended and a few claps from the students were heard and Beca nodded in appreciation, “Let’s hope you have a better day.” Mrs. Kramer added before passing out a worksheet.

 

Halfway through the period, Beca turned in her worksheet and Mrs. Kramer allowed her to just sit quietly and do any work she had. Having none, Beca pulled out her scratch off ticket to see what blowing $20 was like.

 

She started scratching off the winning numbers and started scratching off her numbers. She only had to match 6 numbers, she felt confident.

 

“Why not ask Beca to the party tonight Bree?” Stacie whispered.

 

"Yeah I’m sure she could use a night out.” Chloe added.

 

“Why the hell would we invite her. She’s a nobody.” Aubrey scoffed. “Way too alternate for our taste.”

 

Stacie and Chloe grinned, “Because you want a piece of that and you won’t admit it.”

 

Aubrey nearly choked on the bold statement, “I wouldn’t date Beca Mitchell even if she had a million dollars.”

 

“Holy fuck.” Beca mumbled. “I won…I WON!” Beca said jumping from her seat, everyone had their eyes glued to her now.

 

“What did you win Beca?” Mrs. Kramer asked.

 

Beca showed her the card and Mrs. Kramer studied it, “Jesus Beca you did! Hold on, you even hit the mega multiplier!” Kramer did the quick math in her head, “You won $10 million dollars!”

 

The entire class gasped, how the hell did Beca Mitchell win the lottery?

 

“What about 10 million?” Stacie laughed as Aubrey died inside.

 

Mrs. Kramer handed her the card and escorted her to the office where Beca called her parents. Principle Jenkins wasn’t really too thrilled to hear of this but when she heard how much Beca won, she wanted to keep her safe in the office.

 

Warren and Sheila left worked ASAP to get to Beca and they were thrilled. Best Birthday ever Beca thought on her car ride to the Gaming Administration Building.

 

Meanwhile the rest of Barden High was shocked. Nobody knew who Beca was but she was about to become everyone’s best friend.

…

“Stacie what are you doing?” Aubrey asked watching the leggy brunette exposing the maximum amount of cleavage possible.

 

“Me and Chloe are going to Beca’s to get her for the party. Wanna ride with us?” Aubrey rolled off her bed and thought it over, “You guys go ahead. Ill catch up at the party.”

 

When her friends left, Aubrey crawled back onto the bed and cried. All of her pent-up emotions for Beca were spilling out. Years of keeping her walls up and emotions bottled inside have reached its breaking point. She couldn’t imagine running to Beca now and confessing her feelings now that the girl was rich.

 

Aubrey wasn’t that kind of person and she feels as if she had just lost Beca for good. Being an asshole to the girl she lowkey liked just backfired big time. So Aubrey cried herself to sleep while Beca was probably enjoying the spotlight…

…

The room seemed to be closing around Beca. The later the night grew, the more people showed and the smaller the room got. Maybe coming out tonight was a mistake, because she literally had a migraine from hearing, “You’re Beca Mitchell right?”

 

People she never even spoke too were trying to get friendly with her and Beca knew what they wanted. So Beca found an unoccupied corner in the dark and sat there alone, waiting on Aubrey who Stacie and Chloe said was coming.

 

“What are you doing back here shorty?” Stacie said dragging a drunken Chloe with her.

 

“BECA!” The red head yelled out.

 

“That’s me.” Beca quietly replied back. “Have you guys seen Aubrey?”

 

“I called her a bazillion times and she hasn’t answered. I guess she isn’t coming.”

 

Beca frowned and rested her forehead against her knees and sighed, “Oh.”

 

“Come on Beca, let’s get out there and party!!” Chloe cheered trying to grab Beca up to dance but falling over herself. Stacie could tell Beca was miserable and Chloe was wasted, it was time to call it a night.

 

“I’m gonna take Chloe home Beca. If you want, you can ride with me and after I can show you a nice spot out by the bridge.” Stacie said with a devilish smirk and showing her cleavage off.

 

Beca wasn’t stupid, she knew what Stacie was referring to, but she didn’t know if she should. She was so in love with Aubrey, she couldn’t bring herself to do that, “That’s ok Stace. I think I’m just gonna walk home and get some air.”

 

Stacie smiled and pulled Beca to her feet and tugged her close, her chest to Beca’s face, she leaned into Beca’s ear, “I like a challenge.” And Beca felt a slip of paper enter her back pocket, “Call me.” Stacie grabbed Chloe and winked at Beca before heading off into the crowd.

 

Beca began her walk home, it was a 4-mile hike so she figured she could pass the time by thinking about Aubrey.


	2. The Fall Ball

Aubrey just wasn’t the same after what happened to Beca. Stacie and Chloe barely paid any attention to her. The entire school was trying to befriend Beca Mitchell and it was weighing on the girl. Beca was not prepared for this dramatic change.

 

Aubrey lost her spot at the lunch table to Beca. Beca looked uncomfortable and offered to let Aubrey have her seat back but Chloe and Stacie kept her still. The two girls were everywhere Beca was, not daring to miss a precious second with their new ‘friend’. It made Aubrey sick, Beca didn’t deserve that and she thought how much better she could do.

 

Aubrey found a spot in the corner of the lunchroom and ate her lunch. It was different, being the girl no one noticed. The person no one cared that existed and it made her appreciate Beca even more. It made her reevaluate her life and her choices. The way she treated Beca all through the years was horrible and she would give anything for Beca’s forgiveness.

Aubrey was abruptly shaken from her thoughts by a girl sitting across from with her hood raised and a pair of shades on,

“Beca?” Aubrey asked as if she was pretty confident it was her.

 

“Shhh!”

 

“What are you doing?” Aubrey quizzed confused.

 

“I’m hiding dude. And my name is Erica.”

 

Aubrey caught on and laughed for the first time in weeks. She could feel the nervousness radiating from Beca,

“How did you get away from them?”

 

“I told them I had to go to the bathroom, so I doubled back around and grabbed this stuff from my locker on the way back. These people are driving me insane!” Beca yelled, throwing her hands towards Aubrey in desperation.

 

“So you came to sit with me and all of the losers.” The Blonde chuckled motioning to her imaginary friends. There wasn’t a person within 20 feet of her.

 

“Don’t call yourself a loser Aubrey.” Beca barked. “I am. I’ve been one all my life and I sure as hell miss it.”

 

Aubrey blushed at Beca’s statement, “I actually envy you Beca Mitchell. All these years of you being alone and in the quiet, its so…so,”

 

“Relaxing.” Beca said finishing Aubrey’s sentence.

 

“YES!” The blonde agreed.

 

Aubrey fell into a nice conversation with Beca, and for the first time, they never argued. It was awful after lunch, Aubrey was already missing her time with Beca and when she got home, Stacie and Chloe were already there.

 

“What are you guy’s doing?” Aubrey asked trying to get inside of her house.

 

“We need your help!” Stacie asked following the blonde inside.

 

“With what?”

 

“We need you to go with us to get our dresses.” Chloe squealed.

 

“Dresses for what?”

 

“The Fall Ball doofus.” Stacie said as if Aubrey didn’t already know.

 

“You guys said you weren’t going? Isn’t it tonight!? Who are you going with?” Aubrey said jealous.

 

The two girls looked at each other, Stacie nodded and Chloe had her ‘eager look’ on, “We are asking Beca to be our date.”

 

“OH HELL NO!” Aubrey hissed and kicked her ‘friends’ out of her house and slammed the door.

 

“What’s her deal?” Chloe asked in shock.

 

Stacie gave her the classic ‘ehh’ and they took off.

 

Aubrey stormed past the kitchen crying and ran upstairs to forever lock herself into her room, her mother hot on her heels.

 

“What’s wrong baby?”

 

“Stupid Stacie Conrad and Chloe Beale is what’s wrong.” Aubrey hissed like a pissed off cat.

 

“What did they do? Weren’t they just here?”

 

“They are going to ask Beca to the Fall Ball.”

 

“Ok? What’s the issue?” Aubrey’s mother stated not knowing Aubrey’s crush on the small girl in question.

 

“I want to go with her! I like her, a lot.” Aubrey blurted out, finally outing herself to her mother.

 

“You do? Aubrey honey I never knew you felt that way about her.”

 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Why would I be? It’s no secret that you liked girls honey. Me and your father knew for years.”

 

“Wait! Hold up, how could you know?”

 

“I’m your mother, give me some credit. That and look around your room Bree.”

 

Aubrey looked around at her walls, posters of her women idols lined them from floor to ceiling.

 

“So how long have you liked Beca? I hope it’s got nothing to do with the fact that she just became a millionaire.”

 

“Oh no!” Aubrey quickly slipped into a daze and thought about Beca and as she was thinking, she was revealing her love for the girl to her mother.”

 

“Well then Cinderella, we gotta get you ready for the ball!” Her mother quickly said tugging Aubrey off the bed.

 

…

Beca was busy setting up her new mixing equipment she picked up after school. Finally she could start on fulfilling her dream with some modern equipment. She also snagged a cute pink pair of Beats for Aubrey, knowing how much the girl wanted a pair.

 

“Beca?” Sheila asked entering the bedroom.

 

“Yeah?” The girl said coming out from behind a giant speaker.

 

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Your father will be home any…” Sheila was cut off by the front door closing and they both heard Warren’s voice,

“Beca? Why is there a White Mercedes Convertible in our driveway? You don’t even have your license.”

 

“Oh good its here!” Beca squealed and ran past Sheila leaving her as clueless as her husband.

 

“Well?” Warren asked.

 

“Relax, it’s not for me.” Beca said running out to look at the car, parents right behind her, giddy as ever, hoping it was a gift to one of them.

 

“Who is it for Bec?”

 

“I bought it for Aubrey.” Beca said climbing into the front seat.

 

“Aubrey?!” They both yelled. “Aubrey Posen!? The one who bullied you all your life?” Warren asked concerned, face starting to turn red.

 

“Warren honey calm down.” Sheila said stepping in. “Beca. Did she make you buy her this car?”

 

Beca was quiet, not sure on how to say what she wanted, “No. believe it or not, I really like the girl. And I wanted to buy her a car. That way she doesn’t have to walk or rely on another person to get to school.”

 

“Oh Beca, how thoughtful.” Sheila said checking over the car. “But honey, did it have to be a Mercedes?”

 

“Oh yes! I always overhear her talking about them, this one in particular.”

 

“Well that’s very nice Beca, I’m sure she would love it. Right Warren?”

 

Warren was pouting on the sideline, he wanted the car, and Beca bought it for a crush. “I said wasn’t that a nice idea Warren?” Sheila replied knocking Warren back into reality. “Yeah, very.”

 

The two women laughed and Sheila whispered to Beca, “He’s jealous.”

 

“Alright you two, dinner’s getting cold, back inside.” Sheila said herding the two other Mitchells into the house. Halfway through the meal, the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it.” Warren said rising from his spot. Warren came back and told Beca that there was two girls waiting for her at the door, very well dressed too.

 

Beca sighed and slowly got up, knowing exactly who it was. But she willed herself to the door, preparing herself for whatever antics Chloe and Stacie were up to.

 

“Hello?” Beca asked.

 

“Beca! Good you are home!” Chloe greeted with a tremendous hug.

 

“Hi. Ummmm, what’s with the dresses?” She inquired.

 

“Do you like them?” Stacie asked, sticking her thigh out from behind the leg cutout.

 

“I suppose. But why are you wearing them? Here?”

 

“Because we are taking you to the Fall Ball. You can be our Dates.” Chloe said with a suggested wink.

 

“The afterparties usually get pretty…. intimate.” Stacie added.

 

“So come on! We have to get you a dress! It starts in 2 hours!”

 

“Is Aubrey going?” Beca inquired, hoping to maybe get a dance with her.

 

“Who cares?” Stacie replied with a bit of attitude.

 

“I do.” Beca said firmly, crossing her arms.

 

“Listen Beca, we have been going through a ton of trouble for you, at least you can do is go to the damn ball with us.” Chloe said bitterly.

 

This did not sit well with Beca. So these two…bimbos were doing her a favor? She never did buy there niceness. She wasn’t a complete idiot, she just wanted to get closer to Aubrey and because of these two…. Gold-diggers, she was even further away than where she was originally.

 

“Ok listen. I am not going anywhere with you two bitches and that’s final.” Beca ran and grabbed Aubrey’s beats and the keys to the Mercedes and stormed past her parents who chased her in concern past the two upset girls on the porch, climbed into the car, fired it up, and left.

 

“Beca wait! You don’t know how to drive!” Warren shouted as he watched the car speed off. “Oh dear.”

 

Beca’s heart was racing. For one she was committing a crime, and two, she had no clue what to do next. That was until she passed by a dress shop and immediately turned around…She had a Ball to go to, and Aubrey Posen was going to be her date.


End file.
